Who in this world am I?
by Aaronia
Summary: Episodio centrado en Aaron, situado entre los episodios 10 y 11 de la cuarta temporada. Explora el futuro de Aaron en F/F mientras narra hechos que pudieron ocurrrir en la isla en ese tiempo y fuera de ella en torno al momento del final de la temporada 4.


**PERDIDOS**

**Episodio a insertar entre el 10 y el 11 de la 4ª temporada**

**Título****: **_**Who in the World Am I?**_**(**_**¿Quién soy yo en este mundo?**_**) **

_(El título forma parte de la cita de "__Alicia en el país de las Maravillas"__ leída por Jack a Aaron en el episodio 4.10)_

Acto 1: _2 escenas (La escena 1.1 abre con un primer plano de la cara del bebé, quien se vuelve a enfocar de cerca para la transición a la escena 1.2.) _

1.1. Sawyer echa maldiciones mientras trata de limpiar el culito de un lloroso bebé Aaron en un arroyuelo de la isla. Sus gestos muestran tanto la conciencia de su ineptitud como su enorme preocupación, mientras Miles contempla divertido la escena. El sureño comenta que tras 4 horas buscando a Claire en la selva será mejor llevar el bebé a una de las mujeres del campamento. Miles escucha de pronto con atención unos susurros, mientras Sawyer, creyendo que pueden provenir de la desaparecida mamá, echa a correr en dirección a ellos gritando: "¡Claire!"

1.2. Claire camina frente a la ópera de Sydney, buscando algo con ansiedad entre las embarcaciones del puerto. Tras un breve diálogo con un señor, vemos cómo sube a un esbelto velero donde se encuentra un niño rubito de unos seis años, que la mira intrigado. El velero se agita entonces por una extraña brisa y la cámara gira a su alrededor misteriosamente hasta que enfoca el nombre en la popa: "Elizabeth" (2.23).

Acto 2: _3 escenas (La escena 2.1 se cierra sobre el bebé Aaron, la 2.2 se cierra con el niño Aaron de 3 años en su camita, al igual que se abre la 2.3). _

2.1. Al rodear unos arbustos en la selva Sawyer se encuentra de pronto frente a su ex-amante Cassidy (2.13), quien coge al bebé y con medios isleños lo alimenta, le cambia el pañal y lo consuela. Sawyer, atónito, escucha algunas instrucciones y después, dolido, un reproche: "No quisiste ni ver a tu hija (3.4), pero ahora cuidas de un bebé extraño. Si te hubieras preocupado por ella, quizás no habría perdido a mi niña".

2.2. Vemos a Claire seguir la figura de su padre Christian hasta una cabaña en la selva. Una vez allí, él se sienta en la silla de Jacob y explica a su hija que Aaron va a ser cuidado perfectamente y que el gran sacrificio de dejarlo ahora atrás es la única manera de salvarlo de un terrible peligro. Christian: "Volverás a hacerte cargo de él algún día". Claire: "Pero ¿cuánto tendré que esperar?" Christian: "El tiempo es bastante relativo, puedes ver ahora mismo, si quieres, cómo estará dentro de unos años". La cabaña se transforma de pronto para Claire en la habitación de Aaron en casa de Kate. La joven madre se tranquiliza al ver a su niño tan crecidito, en un ambiente civilizado y pacíficamente dormido.

2.3. Ben confirma a Jack, susurrando en el pasillo, la necesidad de raptar a Aaron para poder atraer a Kate de vuelta a la isla. Al ir a despertar al niño, a Jack se le parte el corazón ante la perspectiva de hacer sufrir a ambos. El doctor explica al pequeño que su mamá está enferma y que van a llevárselo con ellos para cuidarle. Ben coloca en una cartera la documentación falsa que ha preparado para Aaron y dirige a Jack una enigmática frase que pone nervioso al doctor: "Es lo que debemos hacer, lo que tenía previsto Jacob y lo que habría querido tu padre".

Acto 3: _4 escenas (La escena 3.1 termina enfocada en el bebé y la 3.2 empieza enfocada en la cara del niño rubito. La escena 3.3 termina con las manos de Sun y Jin entrelazadas sobre el regazo de ella mientras que la 3.4 empieza sobre el rostro de la pequeña Ji-Yeon)._

3.1. Sawyer encuentra entre los matorrales la goma del pelo de Claire y, esperanzado, busca huellas a su alrededor que le permitan continuar con su pesquisa. Miles se ofrece a ayudarle con el bebé, pero James no está dispuesto a dejárselo. Miles: "Tu hija ha sido raptada". Sawyer: "¿Qué?". Miles: "La niña está bien, nunca les hacen daño". Sawyer: "¿Y tú qué sabes? ¿Eres tú uno de los secuestradores?" Miles: "No, (sonrisa misteriosa) pero quizás fui capturado por ellos cuando era pequeño". Sawyer: "Cállate ya, Mao, estás totalmente pirado".

3.2. El señor de la escena 1.2 acompaña al niño rubito por Sydney, entran en un centro comercial y al niño se le van los ojos hacia un escaparate con peluches, donde ve una ballena orca como la que le regaló Kate a Aaron (4.10). Su acompañante tira de él suavemente para llevarlo a una cafetería donde les espera Libby. Ella saluda cariñosa al niño y pregunta a su marido David si ya está preparado el velero (2.23).

3.3. Charlotte observa en la playa desde lejos a Jin y Sun, recordando la amenaza de Jin hacia Daniel (4.10), quien estudia absorto su diario ajeno a todo lo que le rodea. La joven antropóloga extrae de su mochila un sobre, rotulado "little Charlotte". Del sobre saca una foto, donde se ve a una niña pelirroja de unos 5 años abrazando a un matrimonio joven de rasgos orientales. Charlotte compara a la mujer asiática de la foto con Sun, encontrando un cierto parecido entre ambas. Observa cómo Jin acaricia el vientre de Sun y ésta le coge la mano.

3.4. La pequeña Ji-Yeon juega en el suelo del salón mientras Sun, aún sorprendida por la visita, charla animadamente con Hurley. De pronto una llamada telefónica avisa a Sun de que su madre ha sido ingresada en el hospital. Su amigo se ofrece a hacerse cargo de la niña por unas horas. Cuando la joven coreana se aleja en un taxi, entra Sayid en la casa. Él y Hurley recogen a la niña con algunas de sus cosas y se la llevan. Ante la congoja de Hugo, Sayid le consuela: "Sabes que tenemos que hacerlo. No te preocupes, Penny la cuidará bien".

Acto 4: _3 escenas (La escena 4.1 termina con la cara del niño, la 4.2 termina enfocando la foto de Aaron, la 4.3 abre también con el pequeño rubito)._

4.1. Libby y el niño rubito se encuentran ante una escuela a la hora de la salida. El niño, agarrando la cadena que lleva al cuello, pregunta: "¿Por qué tengo que dárselo si es mío?". Libby: "Es importante que vuelva a su antiguo dueño". El pequeño se quita la cadena y, resignado, se la entrega a Libby. Ésta se acerca a un joven padre que recoge a su hija de unos nueve años, y sin que se enteren enreda la cadena en la mochila de la niña. Cuando el padre recoge la mochila, descubre la cadena e inserto en ella el anillo de Charlie, con las iniciales DS. Cuando lo mira de cerca vemos que se trata de Liam Pace (1.7, 3.21). "Algún día podrás recuperarlo" susurra Libby al pequeño, observando desde lejos.

4.2. Kate llora desconsolada mientras la policía busca pistas en su casa. Un agente le indica que debe haber sido alguien conocido. Kate mira una foto sobre la estantería en la que Aaron aparece ojeando "Alice in Wonderland" (4.10) y de pronto cae en la cuenta de que Jack es quien se ha llevado al pequeño, aunque decide no decírselo a la policía. Suena su móvil. Es Sun, que llama indignada para preguntarle si sabe dónde está Hurley, ya que éste se ha llevado a su hija. Kate, tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, dice: "Tenemos que vernos urgentemente, Sun".

4.3. Libby acompaña al pequeño rubito a una academia de arte, donde entabla conversación con un joven. Tras un rato de charla le entrega una tarjeta de visita y le indica un lugar en un plano. Cuando el joven se aleja alguien le llama "Thomas" y recordamos que es el novio de Claire (1.10). Libby dice al niño: "Es él. Te prometí que antes de irnos verías a tu papá, Aaron", y le coge de la mano para marcharse.

Acto 5: _2 escenas (La escena 5.1 se acompaña con una melodía de fondo, la transición entre las dos escenas se hace de nuevo enfocando a Aaron)._

5.1. El bebé Aaron se ha quedado tranquilo en brazos de Sawyer, ya no llora y tiene carita de estar satisfecho. James recuerda varios momentos de su pasado: "Yo no tengo ninguna hija" (a Cassidy en el F/B del 3.4); "¿Qué íbamos a hacer tú y yo con un bebé?" (a Kate en el 4.4); (leyendo una revista en el 1.21 al pequeño Bola de Billar, nacido el día anterior); (cogiendo a Aaron mientras come Claire, en el 3.15). Abrumado por estos recuerdos acaricia con cuidado la manita del bebé y le susurra: "No dejaré que nadie te haga daño, te prometo que volverás con tu mamá". Claire y Christian contemplan tranquilos la escena desde la cabaña.

5.2. Claire ha subido al "Elizabeth" y saluda tímidamente al pequeño Aaron. Había quedado con Thomas en este barco, donde él tenía que pintar un retrato del niño con el puerto de fondo. Thomas: "Ya he acabado". Libby susurra al oído del muchacho: "Es ella". Aaron mira embobado a la recién llegada, mientras Thomas recoge sus cosas y presenta a Libby el retrato terminado. Ésta le paga y se despide de ambos, introduciendo después el retrato en un paquete dirigido a Richard Alpert de _Mittelos Bioscience_ (3.7). Aaron: "Es muy guapa, ¿es de verdad mi mamá?" Libby: "Lo será algún día, Aaron. Nosotros tenemos que irnos ahora de aquí, en cuanto vuelva de dejar este paquete en Correos." Aaron: "No entiendo, si son mis padres, ¿por qué no puedo quedarme con ellos?" Libby: "Porque ahora perteneces a otro tiempo. Lo entenderás cuando asimiles bien las nuevas lecciones de tu maestra Ms. Hawking" (3.8).


End file.
